


Everything Is Better with Monkeys

by hithelleth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, brotp or otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithelleth/pseuds/hithelleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz catches Ward in an emotional moment, watching a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Is Better with Monkeys

There was _Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey_ playing on TV when Fitz came in the Bus lounge. This wasn’t the first time he found Ward thoroughly absorbed in that particular movie. He didn’t seem to notice Fitz.  

Fitz sank into the couch, making himself comfortable as he observed Ward from the corner of his eye.

He poked the older man with his foot, teasing: “Ward? Are you crying again?”

The specialist startled. “What! No!” Ward denied, gruffly. He rubbed his eyes. “My eyes are sore from staring at this for too long.”

Fitz smirked but didn’t press him further. He knew well enough by now that Ward had a soft spot for dogs.

“I still say they would’ve been better off had they had a monkey with them,” Fitz declared instead, changing the topic.

“Fitz…” Ward groaned, possibly because it was not the first time Fitz brought up that argument, either.

“I’m just saying. A really smart monkey could, for example, steal a phone and send a text to the family…”

Ward sighed. “Sure. Whatever you say, Fitz. Everything is better with monkeys.”

Fitz nodded. “That’s what I’m saying.”

Then he let Ward enjoy the reunion between Shadow and Peter in peace and didn’t comment on him looking a bit teary-eyed yet again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I like comments, obviously. So please, do tell what you think.


End file.
